IMPRESCINDIBLE
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bella vive un periodo difícil a causa de los constantes desprecios y malos comportamientos del mayor de sus hijos, el único que tiene el poder para tranquilizarla es su marido, quien se encuentra en un Congreso de pediatría.


.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**IMPRESCINDIBLE**  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Sumary:** ONE SHOT. Bella vive un periodo difícil a causa de los constantes desprecios y malos comportamientos del mayor de sus hijos, el único que tiene el poder para tranquilizarla es su marido, quien se encuentra inmerso en un Congreso de pediatría._

* * *

.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuve que dejar de ordenar por octava vez los historiales de la semana pasada.

-Consulta del Doctor Cullen. - Hablé buscando el listado de citas de la clínica en el ordenador mientras sostenía el teléfono con mi hombro y mi mandíbula.

-Hola, quería confirmar una cita para quimio para mi hijo.

-¿Cómo se llama su hijo? - Silencio.

-Seth Clearwater. - Tecleé de inmediato.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo. ¿Era el 5 de octubre, cierto?

-Sí.

-Aunque, tengo que advertirle que el Doctor Edward Cullen no estará, lo suple otro Doctor Cullen.-Más silencio.

-¿No se encontrará el Doctor Cullen? - Sonreí comenzando a ponerme algo nerviosa.

-¿Edward?

-S-sí.- Titubeó confundida. Suspiré.

-Entonces tendría que esperar hasta el día 12 mínimo señora, se encuentra fuera por motivos profesionales. - Silencio. Puse los ojos en blanco. - No tiene por qué temer nada, sé que debe estar acostumbrada a él, pero el que lo está supliendo ahora es muy bueno también.

-Bueno… está bien.

-Estupendo. Buenos días, señora.- Me despedí colgando.

Me rasqué el brazo, acabando de escribir la cita. Mi móvil personal comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Conocía ese número perfectamente. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora? Era la segunda vez que me llamaban desde que se había ido mi marido. Apreté el botón verde con las manos crispadas.

-¿Sí?

-Señora Cullen.- Me saludaron. - Disculpe que la llame, supongo que ya sabe quien soy, pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Marc? - Pregunté un poco avergonzada.

-Insiste en sobrepasarse con Nelly.

-Por Dios solo tienen 13 años. - Dije enfadada refiriéndome a la niña también. Haciendo notable que mi hijo no era el único culpable en toda esta historia.

-Creo que debería hablar seriamente con este muchachito, de lo contrario me veré obligada a tener que expulsarlo del colegio. - Suspiré.

-No se preocupe. Haré todo lo posible, pero no sé qué tengo que hacer con él.

-Confío en usted señora. Espero no tener que volver a llamarla pronto.

-Yo también, y disculpe.

-No se preocupe, sé que usted no tiene la culpa. - Y colgó.

Bufé sin remedio. ¡Un día de estos Marc iba a matarme! Nunca me había dado problemas, hasta a mediados de curso del año pasado, cuando la directora del colegio al que iba me llamó por primera vez, diciéndome que Marc había estado llevando conductas muy poco apropiadas con una chica de su mismo curso delante de todos los alumnos, grandes y pequeños, dando una mala imagen.

Entendía perfectamente que eso no estaba bien y me gustaba menos que ese comportamiento proviniera de mi hijo, pero cuando le pregunté al propio Marc me dijo que Nelly era su novia y que por eso podía besarla dónde quisiese. Quise razonar con él, pero no había manera. Edward también lo intentó, incluso un día tuve que detener a mi marido porque levantó el brazo preparado para pegarle a causa de las contestaciones de Marc, cosa que me sorprendió, pues él jamás había reaccionado con ninguno de sus hijos así. La pubertad no le estaba sentando muy bien al mayor de mis hijos.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso estaba llevando a cabo las tareas asignadas en mi puesto de trabajo, era la secretaria de mi esposo. La puerta de su consultorio se abrió y salió mi cuñado, algo que no me debía haber sorprendido si me paraba a pensar que ya hacía un buen rato que no recibía visitas.

-¿Aun estás aquí, Bella? - Miré el reloj de mi muñeca mientras él me formulaba la pregunta.

-¡Cielos! Las 2 menos cuarto Emmett,¡debo ir a por los niños! - Mi cuñado sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Bella, tranquilízate, están aquí al lado. Vamos te espero, yo tengo que ir a buscar a las mías también.

-¿Y Rose? - Pregunté mientras lo dejaba todo colocado y cogía mi bolso para salir.

-Está reposando, esta noche no ha dormido muy bien. - Sonreí dulcemente, acordándome de su enorme barriga, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo para salir de la clínica.

-Solo le quedan días. - Emmett sonrió asintiendo. - Apuesto a que sueñas con que sea niño esta vez.

-Tengo ganas de un varoncito… pero si es una niña va a ser igual de bienvenida, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? - Emmett y Rose habían hecho el último intento por tener un niño y por eso habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebé esta vez. Todos estábamos intrigadísimos.

-Sí, supongo… - Llegué a mi coche. - Pues ahora nos vemos en el colegio.

-Venga, hasta ahora. - Dijo entrando a su coche.

Marc, Renesmee de 6 años y mi pequeño Benjamin de 3 añitos subieron al coche. Renesmee y Benjamin, me saludaron con un beso, Marc se limitó a sentarse sin decirme nada y miró a la ventana, supongo que sabía lo que le esperaba. Renesmee me estuvo contando todo lo que había hecho en el colegio ese día, mientras Benjamin no paraba de llamar la atención.

Una vez en casa, Marc se dirigió a su cuarto a encerrarse, como hacía habitualmente, y Renesmee y Benjamin comenzaron a entretenerse mirando la televisión, fue entonces cuando el teléfono de casa sonó y no me dio tiempo a cogerlo, pues alguien lo había cogido y sabía quien era. Desde que comenzó a pasar todo esto, Marc se podía tirar horas hablando por teléfono con Nelly. Fui directa al pasillo de todos modos y él salió.

-Es papá. - Le lancé una mirada enfadada, para que se fuera haciendo a la idea de lo que le esperaba. "El Sermón", como solía llamarlo él. Suspiré y cogí el teléfono dirigiéndome a la cocina de nuevo.

-¿Sí? - Mi voz sonó mucho más desagradable de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Uy, mi amor ¿no he llamado en un buen momento?- También estaba el tema de Edward… Suspiré.

-Lo siento, no quería contestar así. ¿Cómo estás? - Dije esta vez en un tono de voz más adecuado.

-Bueno, con muchísimas ganas de volver y estar con vosotros, y ya sabes… - No pude evitar sonreír en medio de tanto enojo acumulado.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verte.- Murmuré en tono meloso. - Y bueno, los niños también .- Continué después de unos segundos. - Solo han pasado cinco días. - Me quejé. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Es más de la mitad, solo quedan dos días para que vuelva.

-Podrías volver ya. - Dije como si tuviese la edad de Renesmee.

-Pronto, amor, pronto. - No quise decirle nada de Marc para no preocuparle de nuevo. Alguien me estiró del vaquero.

-Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo.- Murmuré observando a mi pequeño mirándome con esos ojos marrones verdosos, abiertos de par en par, pidiéndome el teléfono.

-¿Es Benjamin? - Rió.

-Sí. - Volvió a tirarme del pantalón.

-¡Ay! ¡Papá! Quero papá. - Pronunció desesperado.

-Te lo paso, me va a dejar sin vaquero.- Edward volvió a reír.

Benjamin no hablaba mucho, pero parecía un hombrecito pequeño con esos vaqueros, esa camiseta y con el teléfono presionado en la oreja, más grande que él prácticamente. Sonreí, mientras lo escuchaba chapurrear con Edward. Después volvió a tenderme el teléfono y volvió a salir de la cocina.

-Bueno ¿y como va el Congreso?

-Bien, tendrías que ver la cantidad de gente que ha asistido este año, Bella, increíble. - Sonreí deseando estar con él en ese mismo momento. - ¿Bella?

-Sí, perdón.

-Te quiero, tengo que dejarte. - Suspiré resignada.

-Está bien. Nos vemos pronto.

-Cuento los segundos para volver a casa, de verdad.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo, un beso, amor.

-Otro para ti. - Y colgué.

Colgué suspirando anhelante y seguí haciendo la comida. Edward, había asistido este año, como desde hacía tres, con su padre, en calidad de moderador, a las XX Jornadas Nacionales y X Congreso Nacional de Enfermería de la Infancia. Era cierto que no me gustaba en absoluto que me dejara sola en casa, pues lo echaba mucho de menos los siete días que solía estar fuera, pero con el simple hecho de ver reflejado en sus ojos la fascinación que sentía por su trabajo merecía la pena quedarme sola con mis monstruitos durante algunos días. Él amaba la pediatría y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la medicina infantil, por eso nunca me había negado a que se fuera a uno de esos Congresos.

Sonreí al recordar la última vez que regresó de uno de ellos. Llegó a casa con un ramo de rosas rojas para mi, exactamente como el año anterior a ese, y llenó su equipaje de mano de regalos para los niños. Siempre había sido un amor, desde que lo conocí en el Instituto.

Quizá nuestra relación había pasado muy rápido de la amistad al amor, pero simplemente era imposible no amarlo, desde que tenía trece años me volvía loca su manera de hablar, la manera en la que se sacudía su cabello rebelde del color del bronce, la manera en la que me miraba… Así que fue imposible resistirme al primer beso que me regaló con tan solo 15 años.

Y aunque Marc no había sido buscado, y en parte me causó bastantes miedos e inseguridades, durante el embarazo a mis 18 años, hoy, aunque se había convertido en un rebelde de 13 años sin remedio, era el primer fruto del amor que compartía con Edward.

Podía recordar aquella época como si tan solo estuviese a dos o tres años de distancia. Edward ni tan solo se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza y culpabilidad, pero poco a poco, con la ayuda de su hermano mayor Emmett y la ayuda de nuestra familia, comprendimos que el error no había sido concebir a nuestro primer hijo, el error había sido no utilizar métodos anticonceptivos. Aquel ser que crecía y se hacía con el paso del tiempo más fuerte en mi vientre no tenía culpa de la irresponsabilidad de dos adolescentes que jugaban a amarse sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Y cómo iba a pensar coherentemente con Edward? Era imposible resistirme a todo lo que tuviese que ver con él: su voz al susurrarme al oído sugerentemente, sus ojos mirándome con tal intensidad que parecía traspasarme, sus labios creando sensaciones maravillosas al rozar cada ápice de mi piel… Después de descubrir el sexo con Edward, me volví una irresponsable, tanto o más que él… No pensábamos en un posible embarazo, solo en el momento. Ni las charlas en el colegio, ni las famosas serias conversaciones con mi madre hicieron efecto y terminé quedándome embarazada.

Pero aunque era algo que ninguno de los dos había pensando y con lo que evidentemente llegué a sentirme claramente perdida y desorientada cuando me enteré, gracias a ello, nuestra relación se hizo mucho más fuerte y maduramos como persona y como pareja en muy poco tiempo. No nos fuimos a vivir en seguida, pues pude convencer a Edward de que debía cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser uno de los mejores pediatras. Yo me limité a cursar algunos Ciclos Formativos. Estudiar nunca había sido mi fuerte, pero era consciente de que siempre necesitaría rellenar mi currículum para conseguir algo de mi agrado. ¿Y qué mejor que terminar siendo la secretaria de mi esposo en la clínica infantil que él mismo había fundado junto a su padre y hermano mayor hacía tan solo cuatro años?

-Mami, tengo hambre. - Dijo Renesmee sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya mismo estará la comida, cariño. - Le sonreí a mi hija y saqué la olla express del fuego.

-¿Zopita? - Preguntó Benjamin detrás de su hermana.

-Sí, sopita. ¿Sabes qué, cariño? Podrías avisar a Marc y decirle que la comida ya está lista.

Mientras Renesmee hacía el recado puse la mesa después de sentar a Benjamin. Solo esperaba que el terco y rebelde de mi hijo mayor no me enfadara más por el día de hoy, porque consideraba que ya era suficiente.

-Mami, dice que no viene. - Dijo mi princesa sentándose en la mesa.

La sangre me hirvió y decidí respirar hondo varias veces para ganar al impulso de ir directa a la habitación de mi hijo mayor.

Me tranquilicé un poco comiendo con mis otros dos hijos, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la rebeldía de Marc. Solo esperaba que Benjamin y Renesmee no fuesen iguales. No sabía qué tenía que hacer con Marc ya. Edward y yo habíamos tenido serias conversaciones con él, habíamos intentado explicarle de la mejor manera posible, para que él lo entendiera lo frustrante que era para nosotros que se comportara así.

De todas formas, él hacia caso omiso a los sermones, como él los llamaba, y se volvía a encerrar en su cuarto con el ordenador, o con el teléfono, al menos no había dejado de estudiar. Sabía que su edad era muy propia de esos comportamientos, yo misma me comportaba así, en el sentido de que me gustaba estar en mi espacio, en mi habitación, pero jamás había tenido una mala palabra con mis padres, mucho menos habían llamado a casa quejándose del colegio por haber hecho alguna acción vergonzosa.

Fregué los platos y recogí la cocina antes de llevar a Renesmee y Benjamin a casa de mis suegros para volver a mi puesto de trabajo.

Le había dicho a Marc que me marchaba y ni siquiera me había contestado. ¿Esa era la educación que Edward y yo le habíamos inculcado?

Estresada y de mal humor salí de mi vehículo para dirigirme de nuevo al trabajo. Entré al consultorio de Emmett e intenté tranquilizarme, preparándoselo todo para el turno de por la tarde.

-Buenas tardes, cuñadita. - Saludó él.

-Hola Emmett.

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?

-Bien, he dejado a Renesmee y a Benjamin hace unos minutos en casa de tus padres. - Él asintió, dejé unos recados en su mesa y me giré para mirarle.

-¿Y mi ahijado? - Suspiré fuertemente y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de que Edward volviese ya.

-Se ha quedado en casa, como siempre últimamente, encerrado en su habitación. - Dije desganada.

-Vamos, Bella, es normal. ¿Acaso tú no lo hacías cuando tenías su edad? - Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí Emmett, sí. Pero él es un mal agradecido, a veces hasta dudo de que me quiera…

-No pienses así, Bella, verás como cambia con el tiempo.

-Eso espero… - Murmuré.

Miré mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que las consultas comenzarían en muy poco, me despedí de Emmett y salí a hacer mi trabajo. Al menos lograba estar un poco distraída y mi estrés se dirigía a otro asunto, aunque cuando casi estaba por finalizar mi turno ya comenzaba a desesperarme, no había sido ni por asomo mi mejor día.

Volví a despedirme de mi cuñado y me dirigí a casa de mis suegros para recoger a los niños. Cuando al fin llegué a casa comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando escuché la música a todo volumen provenir del cuarto de Marc, los vecinos ya debían estar desquiciados también con este niño.

Histérica corrí hacia la habitación de Marc e intenté abrir pero su puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que más me enfurecí.

-¡Marc! - Lo llamé esperando que me escuchara. -¡Marc! - Volví a intentar, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que ahogaba mi voz. - Dios mio… - Murmuré sin escucharme en absoluto. - ¡MARC! - Grité finalmente golpeando la puerta.

-¿Qué? - Contestó aflojando un poco la música.

-Ya hemos llegado, ¿me abres? - Solo me contestó el silencio. - ¿Marc?

-Un minuto, mamá. - Enarqué una ceja. Su tono de voz inocente era sospechoso y más si lo acompañaba con un mamá. - Ya. - Dijo abriendo la puerta con unos pantalones y sin camiseta, su pelo lucía alborotado.

-¿Qué hacías?

-N-nada. - Tartamudeó. Me asomé por su hombro y vi a una chica sentada sobre la colcha mal puesta.

-Marc Cullen Swan… - Gruñí comiéndomelo con la mirada. - ¡Por Dios solo tenéis 13 años! - Exclamé entrando a la habitación y mirando a Nelly. - Será mejor que vuelvas a casa si no quieres que informe de esto a tu madre, señorita.

Con un rubor increíble, la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos y llorosos asintió, levantándose del lugar y caminando hacia la puerta. Miré a mi hijo que estaba con la cabeza gacha, solo esperaba que esta vez si supiese que había obrado mal.

-No quiero volver a presenciar esto Marc, solo tienes 13 años. - Con el valor que lo caracterizaba alzó el rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi habitación puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-En esta casa convivimos cinco personas, ¡no puedes actuar como si vivieses solo! - Bufé llevándome una mano a la frente. - Cuando tu padre se entere de esto… - La ira volvió a invadirme cuando mi hijo se rió en mi cara. No pude evitarlo, fue un arrebato. Le di un bofetón en la cara. - ¡No vuelvas a reírte de esa manera, jovencito! ¿Es que acaso no te hemos enseñado modales? ¿No soy nada para ti?

-¡Vete ya, anda! - Me gritó empujándome hacia fuera. Con tan solo 13 años ya tenía más fuerza que yo.

-¡Marc! - Repetí batallando con él. - ¡Marc! ¡Te juro que como no pares te quedas sin paga de por vida!

-¡No me importa! Para la mierda de paga que me dais… - Y logró echarme cerrándome la puerta en las narices y volviendo a echar la llave.

Ese objeto iba a durar muy poco ya en ese lugar, a la mínima oportunidad la quitaría y la escondería bien. No podía hacerme esto, tenía que aprender a respetar a sus padres. Con los nervios a flor de piel y un cabreo increíble me giré viendo como Renesmee y Benjamin me miraban asustados. Suspiré y me acerqué a ellos intentando relajarme.

-No estéis asustados. - Dije cuando me agaché a su altura.

-Yo no lo estoy mamá. - Dijo Renesmee abrazándome y me sentí mucho mejor. - Y Benjamin tampoco. - Dijo. Miré a mi pequeño quien negó con la cabeza y se unió a su hermana para abrazarme también.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla recordando cuando Marc tenía tres, cuatro, cinco años… Era un sol, un príncipe que pintaba la vida de Edward y la mía de colores, sin embargo ahora era todo lo contrario. Abracé con fuerza a mis dos pequeños e intenté secarme disimuladamente aquella lágrima, no quería asustarlos.

Los conduje hasta la cocina, ya era hora de cenar y que se fueran a dormir. Al menos Marc no había vuelto a poner la música alta, aunque podía escucharla en el pasillo y en las habitaciones. Tuve la intención de avisar a mi hijo mayor que la cena ya estaba lista, pero no quería volver a discutir con él. Cuando tuviese hambre sabía que cenaría, no se iba a morir de hambre.

Después de cenar, me duché, duché a mis pequeños y me quedé viendo un pequeño rato la televisión con Renesmee y Benjamin, sin dejar de pensar en el disgusto que me había llevado con Marc el día de hoy, no sabía qué tenía que hacer con él. Giré mi cabeza y vi cómo mis dos niños se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, parecían dos angelitos. Solo esperaba que ellos cuando tuvieran la edad de su hermano no se comportasen de la misma manera.

Primero cogí a Renesmee y la dejé en su habitación, dándole en la frente un beso de buenas noches después de arroparla e hice lo mismo con Benjamin, quien al dejarlo en su cama se había enganchado a mi cuello con tanta fuerza que se despertó un poquito cuando deshice el nudo de sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Shh, buenas noches angelito. - Abrió sus labios y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quero, mami - Musitó dormido. No pude evitar sonreír, Marc me disgustaba a menudo, pero después tenía estos premios que me hacían olvidar en parte los episodios con el mayor de mis hijos.

Me quedé viendo unos segundos a Benjamin y de nuevo escuché la música alta, no como cuando había vuelto, pero lo suficiente para escucharla perfectamente. Me dirigí de prisa a la habitación de Marc, que encima se encontraba en medio de las de sus hermanos. ¿Es que no pensaba en nadie? Esto ya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¡Marc! ¡Baja esa música, tus hermanos están durmiendo ya! - No me contestó, pero al menos me hizo caso. -¡No piensas en nadie! Mañana hablaremos muy seriamente, esto no puede seguir así. - Podía imaginarme mientras hablaba de cómo seguramente ponía los ojos en blanco.

Suspiré resignada y me dirigí a mi habitación, después de asegurarme que Renesmee y Benjamin seguían dormidos, cargada de todo el día. Había sido demasiado, Marc se había pasado mucho. No tenía ni idea de cómo tenía que actuar, necesitaba que Edward llegara, necesitaba que me ayudara, quería sentir su apoyo, que me relajara con un cálido abrazo, pero aún faltaban dos días… y yo me estaba desesperando. Me mordí el labio, a fin de cuentas él se estaba librando de todo esto y era yo la que me lo estaba tragando todo.

Me quité la ropa para ponerme el pijama, lo mejor sería dormir, aunque no estaba segura de conciliar el sueño.

-Creo que no he podido llegar en mejor momento. - Elevé la cabeza, viendo como Edward observaba mi cuerpo a falta aun del camisón, el cual me puse enseguida con el ceño fruncido. Había deseado verlo, mucho, pero mi mal humor no me permitía darle la bienvenida que había pensado.

-¿Ya has llegado? - Pregunté dándome la vuelta mientras frente al espejo me hacía un moño y me quitaba los pendientes.

-¿Esa es mi bienvenida? Hasta la de los niños que estaban dormidos ha sido más efusiva. - Contestó, acercándose a mi, mientras yo no quitaba la vista de mi rostro reflejado en el espejo. Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura. - Yo había traído esto para ti. - Completó poniendo frente a mi un ramo de rosas rojas.

No pude evitar sentirme mejor y peor. Edward siempre se comportaba conmigo como si yo fuese su reina y ¿yo qué estaba haciendo? Dejé escapar una sonrisa y miré su reflejo en el espejo, el cual también pintaba una sonrisa. Cogí las flores y las olí, disfrutando de su dulce aroma.

-Gracias. - Dije sinceramente, girándome para encararlo. Él frunció el ceño y pasó su dedo índice muy delicadamente por debajo de mi párpado derecho. -¿Cómo es que has llegado antes?

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Me mordí el labio, pues con aquella pregunta casi notaba que mis lágrimas, retenidas durante todo el día saldrían desparramadas, dejé el ramo de rosas sobre la peinadora y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Suspiré más tranquila llenándome de aquel olor tan característico que tenía mi esposo y me apreté más contra él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Sus brazos me dieron un apretón pero después me alejó solo lo suficiente para elevar mi mentón con su mano.

-Cuéntamelo, amor. - Y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente. - Vamos. Dime qué pasa.

-Es Marc… - Dije separándome de él para sentarme en el filo de la cama. - Siento que hemos hecho algo mal con él Edward. - Él se sentó a mi lado entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía y elevándola para darme un beso en el dorso.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? - Suspiré.

-Me han vuelto a llamar del colegio para lo mismo… y hemos tenido una discusión esta tarde cuando llegaba del trabajo… - Mumuré.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Es un mal agradecido, Edward! - Dije levantándome. - A veces siento que no me quiere, que no nos quiere. Solo piensa en él, se ha vuelto un egoísta. - Dije dejando escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos.- Edward se levantó y me abrazó, acariciándome el cabello.

-Ya mi vida, no llores. Te prometo que mañana hablo con él.

-No sirve de nada, ¡de nada! - Sollocé.

-Shh. - Siseó abrazándome más fuerte. - Bella tranquilízate.

-Estaba con una chica en su habitación, a solas, Edward. - Los brazos de Edward se paralizaron, pero sin dejar de abrazarme. No dijo nada, por lo que elevé mi rostro para observar el suyo, había fruncido el ceño y estaba mirando la puerta de nuestra habitación. - Ni lo pienses, es tarde, los niños están durmiendo, se asustarán. - Él negó con la cabeza y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Quizá y eso espero, se comporte así a causa de la edad. Espero que cambie cuando sea más mayor.

-Yo también. - Dije envolviendo su cuello con los brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en el mismo, dejando un beso en aquel lugar. Escuché su suspiro.

-Aunque quizá también va en serio con esa chica… - Le miré frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Fue a los 15...

-Dos años más… - Dije volviendo a estrecharlo.

-Pero yo ya estaba enamorado de ti desde mucho antes… - Besé su cuello.

-No quiero que pase lo que nosotros pasamos, Edward… me da miedo. - Él suspiró y besó mi coronilla.

-Cuando uno es padre y lo vive es diferente, pero estoy casi seguro de que él cambiará. No debemos dejarle, y tenemos que seguir a su lado amor, aun es joven y a esta edad comienza a introducirse en la vida del adulto. Es como un salto al vacío y tenemos que estar ahí para que aterrice correctamente.

Sonreí, siempre que Edward estaba conmigo llevaba mucho mejor lo de Marc.

-Mañana lo trataremos juntos con más calma. Este periodo va a ser difícil, pero yo sé que juntos podremos superarlo, siempre hemos podido, ¿no es así? - Y sonreí más, abrazándole con más fuerza, dejando mis labios presionados en su cuello. - Os he echado mucho de menos. - Dijo acunando mi rostro.

-Y nosotros a ti - Contesté poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus labios.

Una vez más la sensación que sus labios provocaban sobre los míos, logró que mi respiración se elevase considerablemente.

-Parece que hace un año que te fuiste. - Confesé sobre sus labios, sonriendo cuando me cogió en brazos para dejarme sobre la cama.

-Pues a mi no me lo ha parecido cuando he cruzado la puerta de la habitación… - Dijo sobre mi, mientras una mano se apoyaba para que yo no soportara su peso, con la otra se deshacía de su corbata y sus labios no paraban de besar mi mejilla, mi mentón, mi cuello, volviéndome loca.

-Edward…

-Dime cariño. - Dijo ronco, provocando que la excitación creciera en mi.

-¿Marc está dormido? - Él rió bajito sobre mi cuello, mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa.

-No lo sé, he intentado abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y contando que está enfadado contigo, no creo que aparezca.

-No me enorgullece que esté enfadado conmigo. - Murmuré algo seria, empujando con mis manos su pecho para que me mirara. Puso los ojos en blanco y me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa provocando que tuviese que corresponderle sin otra opción.

-Deja de pensar por un minuto amor, te he echado mucho de menos. - Musitó deshaciéndose de su camisa, dejando su pecho perfecto al descubierto y ganándome la batalla por completo.

-Sí… - Dije simplemente, llevando mis manos a sus pectorales dibujándolos con las puntas de mis dedos bajando hasta trazar las líneas de sus abdominales y bajando hasta encontrarme con su cinturón, el cual quité sin esfuerzo.

-Lleva mucha ropa, señora. - Susurró juguetón. Negué con la cabeza y me senté junto con él, deshaciéndome de mi camisón, para después sin previo aviso tumbarlo y posicionarme sobre su cuerpo.

Lo besé de nuevo descargando las ganas que tenía de él, lo había echado tanto de menos, me había echo tanta falta… pero ya estaba conmigo para enfrentarnos al día a día juntos. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda logrando que me estremeciera completamente y me quitó el moño, dejando que mi cabello cayera por mis hombros.

-Así pareces un ser totalmente irreal. - Musitó mirándome con devoción mientras volvía a girarnos y me besaba en los labios, descendiendo por mi cuello y llegando a mis pechos.

El calor aumentó, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, abrí mis labios incapaz de mantener mi respiración por la nariz, jadeante y llevé mis manos a su cabello dándole suaves estirones y llenando mis pulmones más de aire cada vez que pequeños gruñidos salían de sus labios.

Bajó lamiendo mi vientre y me aferré con fuerza a la almohada cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi intimidad tras deshacerse de mi tanga. Sujetó mis caderas incapaces de estarse quietas por el enorme placer que me estaba haciendo sentir aquel hombre. La luz seguía encendida y por más que intentaba mantener mis piernas abiertas no podía.

Dejaba escapar silenciosos sonidos de mi boca, pero lo cierto es que con gusto me habría puesto a gritar. Bajé una de mis manos y de vez en cuando le propinaba estirones en el cabello sintiendo como él mismo me llevaba una vez más al éxtasis completo.

Mi respiración seguía dificultosa aun cuando él volvía después de deshacerse de las prendas que aun tenía y quedar completamente desnudo. Me sonrió con picardía y me mordí el labio girándonos, haciendo que yo quedara arriba.

-Te amo. - Musité sobre sus labios, dándole un lento y pasional beso.

Bajé por su cuello mordiéndolo y pasé mi lengua por sus pectorales y su abdomen, los cuales tenían el poder de dejarme sin aliento, hasta que me encontré con su enorme erección, tan enorme y tan mía.

Sin dejar de mirarle con la intención de ver la expresión de su rostro, bajé mi mano hasta rodear su miembro con ella. Arrugó su rostro y siseó con los dientes cerrados. Después me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso provocas en mi, Bella.

-Pues ¿sabes? - Pregunté acercándome. - Me encanta. - Terminé dándole un beso a su punta sin perder el contacto visual con él, quien no pudo mantener abiertos los ojos cuando mi lengua se paseó dando círculos por la misma.

Sin previo aviso se separó de mi, me rodeó con sus brazos y quedé de nuevo bajo su enorme y escultural cuerpo, sintiendo mucho más su erección empujar contra mis muslos.

-No seas mala, no me hagas esperar más, te necesito; necesito sentirte. - Dijo en mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo, mientras una de sus manos se abría paso entre nuestros cuerpos y se deslizaba entre mis íntimos pliegues. - Mmm, me excitas tanto… tanto…

-Hazlo ya. - Pedí sin poder soportarlo más.

-Te amo. - Musitó y sentí su miembro abrirse paso hasta el final, provocando que arqueara la espalda y que mi respiración se incrementase más. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello mientras él cogía impulso y comenzaba a moverse.

Estar así con Edward siempre me fascinaba. Darme cuenta que con el tiempo seguíamos tan unidos, que los años juntos no habían deteriorado nuestra relación me hacía sentir siempre importante. Nuestra unión siempre era más fuerte, uno no era nada sin el otro y eso estábamos demostrando en ese preciso momento, cuando nuestros cuerpos interaccionaban unidos, descargando las ganas que habían tenido de volver a estar juntos. Amaba a mi esposo, lo adoraba y cuando pasábamos días separados me daba aun más cuenta de lo importante que era para mi.

-Eres una Diosa. - Musitó entrecortadamente cuando la sincronía de nuestros movimientos se volvió insoportable.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro, intentando abrir los ojos para ver el suyo y lo acaricié. Sus dientes dieron un pequeño mordisco a mi dedo pulgar cuando se deslizó por sus labios y tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza para no soltar un audible gemido.

Mientras tanto seguía sintiéndolo entrar y salir de mi interior con tanta experiencia. Sentí todos mis músculos contraerse, lo estaba sintiendo e iba a llegar ya.

-Vamos, mi vida. - Su miembro rozaba deliciosamente aquel punto exacto y ejercí más fuerza con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando por segunda vez el éxtasis me sobrecogió.

-Dios, Edward. - Gemí bajito en su oído.

-Me vuelves loco. - Murmuró en todo ronco, penetrándome dos veces más, entonces sentí su semilla esparcirse en mi.

Con la respiración aun agitada, Edward salió de mi pero no se apartó de encima mía. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y le di un suave beso. Sin separarse de mi, me rodeó con sus brazos y nos giró dejándome sobre él.

Desvié mis labios de su boca a su mentón y subí hasta su mejilla para después bajarme de su cuerpo y acurrucarme a su lado abrazando su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras él acariciaba delicadamente mi brazo, después de taparnos con las mantas.

-¿Estás más tranquila? - Reí entre dientes, apretándome más a él.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? No sabes el día que he tenido… ¿Por qué no me has dicho que volvías antes? - Pregunté, dibujando formas sin sentido en su pecho. Él beso mi frente.

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Jess? Aquella niña que te dije que sufría de Osteosarcoma*.

-Sí… - Asentí sobre su pecho acariciándolo y recordando la cara de aquella niña. Edward se había especializado en oncología infantil. -¿No le habías dado ya de alta hacía un año?

Recordaba claramente a aquella niña porque Edward le había cogido un afecto especial. Yo la había visto varias veces y había conseguido meterse hondo en mi corazón, nos tenía a todos metidos en su puñito. Tenía ocho años, pero a pesar de tener aquel cáncer y haberlo pasado tan mal, parecía la niña más feliz del mundo, había luchado todo lo que se había propuesto y más.

-Sí, todo iba bien, pero ha aparecido un nuevo brote. En la clínica saben cuánto me afecta ese caso y esta tarde me llamó Jacob para informarme, así que lo dejé todo, me disculpé con todo el mundo para volver. Siento… siento que a lo mejor hice mal, pero esa niña… - Elevé mi cabeza y puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo, después le di un suave y lento beso. Edward era el ser más tierno y cariñoso que jamás conocería.

-No has hecho nada mal, amor, has hecho lo que debías. Esa niña y tú tenéis una conexión muy especial y estoy segura de que se ha alegrado de verte.

-Ni siquiera he pasado por casa… simplemente no me podía creer que ella otra vez… - Se le quebró la voz y me erguí para acunar su rostro con mis manos limpiando una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. - Tenía que ir y verlo con mis propios ojos, Bella.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Yo preocupada por tonterías y tú guardándote esto. - Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Su mano se movió y se posó en mi espalda baja.

-He estado con ella desde que aterricé hasta ahora y le he vuelto a hacer todas las pruebas pertinentes, solo es un brote. Siento haberme puesto así, todo saldrá bien. - Dijo elevando su cabeza para besarme en los labios.

-Claro que sí. Esa niña es especial para ti, lo sé. - Edward suspiró con los ojos cerrados y cuando volvió a abrirlos noté que todo había pasado…

-Yo en un Congreso pasándomelo genial con mi padre y tú aguantando a Marc… es para matarme. - Dijo molesto, como si eso hubiese estado mal.

-Sh, sh. - Dije besando su pecho y recostando mi cabeza en el mismo. - Sé cuánto te satisface todo eso, solo… han sido cinco días.

-Sí, pero cada vez me cuesta más dejaros aquí esos días… Y más ahora, sabiendo que Marc…

-Basta, amor. No tienes que renunciar a algo así solo por esto. Marc está en un periodo difícil de llevar pero tú ahora estás conmigo y bueno… aunque en estos días casi me desquicio, puedo soportarlo… - Se tumbó de lado y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? - ¿Qué no haría yo por él? Asentí. - Te quiero tanto… Gracias.

La mano que se encontraba perdida en mi espalda bajó hasta encontrarse con una de mis nalgas y siguió bajando por mi muslo, donde dio un suave apretón, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciese por completo.

-Y yo… a ti. - Dije acercándome más a él.

-Marc se las verá conmigo mañana por hacer casi enfermar de los nervios a su mami. - Musitó contra mis labios y sentí como su mano ascendía hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos.

-Mañana…

-Sí, mañana, porque ahora debo auscultar a mi querida esposa. -Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. - Quiero asegurarme de que todo está en perfecto orden… - Susurró de aquella manera sugerente que hacía que perdiera los papeles.

Y me lancé a sus brazos de nuevo, sabiendo que no estaría sola jamás y que todos los problemas que viviéramos los afrontaríamos juntos, porque él siempre sería mi eterno complemento.

* * *

*Osteosarcoma: cáncer de hueso.

* * *

_Bueno señoritas aquí os dejo un nuevo OS, que no estaba muy segura de si subir, pero la pilla de Noe o saraes, como prefiráis, me ha terminado convenciendo. _

_Noe, ¡aunque sea un pediatra ya creo que te irá bien para calmarte! ¡Este va por ti! Ya sabes que me preocupa tu salud, ¡no vaya a ser que nos dejes a medias con tu exitazo de fic! (por si todavía alguna de aquí no lo conoce, se llama "La chica del rincón", merece mucho la pena... :)) y como me tomaste la palabra cuando te lo ofrecí, aquí lo tienes jajaja así que espero que lo disfrutes! Creo que me podrías dejar un poquito a tu Eddie, ¿no? ¡Me lo merezco! jajaj_a

_¡Bueno pues espero que os guste niñaas!_

_Un besote enorme :)_


End file.
